Louder Than Thunder
by Mindless Marshmallow
Summary: Maybe a near tragedy can bring two people closer. PokeShipping, rated M for a reason.


**[ Hello, Emily here. I just whipped up this lovely PokeShipping story for y'all. Nice and lemony. I really hope you like it; it's my first lemon, ever. I've never written one before, but never mind that. Enjoy your reading. ]**

_Crack!_ Lightning struck the ground, narrowly missing the girl standing there. She let out a small shriek, jumping away from the charred grass. Her eyes widened as another bolt shot down from the heavy clouds, heading straight for her. Her reflexes told her to leap, yet when she tried, her feet seemed like they were glued to the ground. Screaming, she ducked, and just as it was a foot above her head...

Someone grabbed her. Her savior's hands flew to her sides, helping her away from the dangerously close thunder. The rescuer held her still, calming her breath. Their hot, heavy breath tickled her forehead, and their hands pulled her closer.

"What the hell," growled an unmistakable male voice - it was very familiar, except how deep and husky it was now. "Were you thinking, Mist?" Ash glared down at her, the shine in his warm brown eyes hidden by anger. "You could've died, had I not been there to save the day...like always, Misty."

"What...Ash?" Misty asked, eyes widening once more. Her red hair fell onto her shoulders, soaked with rainwater, and Ash couldn't help thinking - _was she always that beautiful?_ "Ash...where have you...mmph..." Her question died in her throat, replaced by a soft snore as she curled up against his warm chest. Ash stared down at her, feeling his damp wet hair dip over his eye, dripping wet. He sighed, lifting up the redhead and pulling her as close as he could. The raven-haired man smiled, walking through the rain carrying his childhood crush.

** x x x**

Her turquoise eyes snapped open to a warm bed, right beside the man who'd saved her life the previous night. His dark hair was still wet, and his arms were flecked with little droplets of water. She gazed at his cute, sleeping form for a few minutes, then, embarrassed, glared in the opposite direction. The woman reached up to touch her own hair, which was also dripping wet. There was a damp spot on the pillow her head had been resting on, showing that it was as wet as it had been last night.

"Ash," Misty whispered, leaning over so that her face was just above his. "Ash. Wake up, Ash."

Ash muttered something in his sleep, rolling over and pulling the redhead with him. He smirked, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her into an embrace. His eyes opened slowly, smirking still at the girl before him.

"Morning, Mist," he said, a smug look upon his face as he caught the blush rising on her cheeks, as well as just above her nose. "Want breakfast, Mist? I _do_ know how to cook, y'know, Misty."

"What, did Brock teach you?" Misty questioned, earning a playful slap from Ash. "Or did you teach yourself?" she added, grinning as he pushed her off the bed, climbing off himself shortly after.

"Neither," he said, his back to her. "Mom taught me. Oh...Brock was there, too. Mom opened a restaurant recently...would you like to help out there? I do," he added casually. "I would love it if you were there to keep me company..." There was no mistaking the longing and want in his voice. "Anyway, I need to get dressed. Unless you want to see me naked, get out."

"Well, that's nice," Misty scoffed, sitting up but not moving from her place on the floor. "Nope. I'm not going away, Ash, I'm staying right here."

"Alright, then," Ash said, turning slightly, showing his devious smile as he dropped his pants and boxers to the floor. He rushed over to the bed, not even bothering to cover his cock up as he kneeled down beside Misty. Grabbing something from under the bed, he then stood up, his cock right in front of Misty's face.

"Don't tempt me, Ash," Misty hissed, grabbing the man's crotch roughly. "I might just have to get a little taste for myself, Ketchum...let's see if it tastes good!"

The woman promptly took the cock into her mouth, sucking on it lightly, running her tongue along its length. Ash moaned, pushing his best friend's head down as she gripped the base, hands rough against his cock.

"Oh, god, Misty..." Ash groaned, feeling pleasured yet guilty at the same time. "Misty! Grab..." Her tongue was working at his tip, licking it like a lollipop, but she glanced up at his face at these words. "Grab my balls. Stroke them, yank them, do what the hell ever you want to with them. Oh, god, Misty!" he cried as she did what he asked...only with her tongue as well as her fingers. "That feels..." He was about to say _fantastic_, but she went back to his cock, taking it back into her mouth. "Make me cum, Misty." She did as he asked, sucking on his cock until he felt like he was going to burst. "That's it, Misty, that's the ticket..." He groaned as he emptied his cum into her mouth, and she swallowed, smiling seductively up at the man.

"Was that..." Misty gulped down another bit of the cum still on her tongue. "Was that okay, Ash?"

"O-of course..." Ash muttered, still a little dizzy as he sank onto the bed. "Misty...it wasn't just okay. It was fantastic, Mist. Have...er, have you done that before?"

"Nope," Misty said cheerfully, smacking her lips. "And anyway, I'm still a...a virgin. I mean, I've never been fucked before...but I know the process and everything, my sisters bought a dildo for me as a joke."

"So, Misty," Ash continued, pulling a new pair of boxers up over his rock-hard cock. "I'd - I'd like to..." He gulped. "I'd like to discuss my feelings for you...with you."

"Ash..." Misty whispered, sitting beside him on the bed. "Ash, I-I..." She swallowed, meeting his brown eyes with her turquoise ones. The woman could feel her face heating up as she whispered, voice almost inaudible, "I love you, Ash."

"I do too..." Ash murmured, locking the redhead in an embrace. "I've loved you since the day we met, Misty. That's why..." Misty could feel the lump in the man's throat rising as he pulled her even closer. "It's why I stole your bike, Mist." He gently pushed her away, brushing the locks of red hair out of her eyes, pushing them off to the side.

"You're my guilty pleasure," she said quietly. "I'd sit in the Cerulean Gym and touch myself. Moaning. Calling your name. My damned sisters, though..." She shook her head. "They left again. Leaving me there to take care of the dumbass challengers, who can't even..."

She was cut off by Ash. "Mist," he growled, gripping her shoulders. "I want you, so much it hurts. But y-you..." He swallowed again, trying to fight back the lump in his throat. "Mist, you have to go back to the gym, don't you?"

"They're coming back today," she promised, and there was a brief pause as the man rose, tugging a pair of jeans up. He pulled a shirt over his head, then a jacket over his shoulders. Ash sighed, wrapping a tie around his neck and fastening it. "Where...where are we, anyway?" she asked tentatively, watching as he got dressed. "Your mom's house?"

"No," he answered, not meeting her gaze. "It's my house. Bought it with some of my league winnings. It's nice, isn't it?" He smiled, finally catching her eyes and grinning, reaching out for her hand. "You coming? Mom's gonna make breakfast at her restaurant."

"_Ash_!" Misty scolded reproachfully, swatting him playfully as she took his hand. "You said you were going to make breakfast!"

"Heh..." Ash snorted, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they made their way downstairs. "Well, I wasn't."

**x x x**

"Oh!" Misty exclaimed, looking up at the brilliantly decorated restaurant. It was...beautiful. Written near the top in cursive was _Delia's Kitchen_. "Is this your mom's restaurant?" She didn't need the answer; she knew it already.

"Yup, it is, Misty." Ash answered as they walked in, releasing her sweating hand, letting his own fall to his side. "Hey, Mom, I'm here for breakfast. We have a..." He hesitated, searching for the right word. "A visitor. She'd like some breakfast too..."

"Oh, dear, it's so nice to have you back!" Delia squealed, pushing through the crowds to find them. "Misty! How are you, sweetie?" She smiled at Misty, extending her left hand. Misty couldn't help noticing the golden sparkle on her fourth finger as she shook the older woman's hand.

"Delia, who's the lucky man?" Misty asked, gesturing to the ring. "I couldn't help noticing, I'm sorry." She could feel herself blushing as Delia smiled down at her, showing her hand once more.

"Oh, it's Ash's father," Delia explained gently, patting Misty's shoulder. "And it's quite alright, dear. Many people have noticed it..." She gazed off in the other direction, at a man coming their way. "Giovanni, the boss of Team Rocket. Oh, it's fine!" she exclaimed, catching the horrified look on Misty's face as she edged away very carefully from Ash. "He's not in Team Rocket now, quit...and just for me!" She seemed rather proud of her husband. "Go ahead, sit down, breakfast will be ready in a second."

She hurried off back to the kitchen, humming merrily to herself as she went. Ash glanced over at his best friend, eyebrows raised. He extended a hand, and she took it, edging closer once again.

"Well," he said, voice bewildered and careful, "Shall we find somewhere to sit?"

**x x x**

"Ash, I can't believe you never told me your father was..." She mouthed the word _Giovanni_, and Ash just shook his head, raven hair falling over his eyes again.

"I never had the chance to, Mist. Please believe me." His voice was gentle, and he took her hand across the table, giving it a quick squeeze, then releasing it, letting it fall limply back onto the hard wood table. "It's just fine, Mist."

They sat in silence, waiting for their food to come. Ash's last words hung in the air, effecting the mood very slightly. _It's just fine, Mist._

Delia ruined the awkward silence by coming, still humming happily, with their breakfast. Plates full of pancakes, eggs, bacon, waffles, muffins, rolls, toast, fruit, hash browns, oatmeal and all sorts of breakfast foods were clutched in her hands. How she balanced all those plates was a mystery that probably would never be solved. Of course, she had the Pokemon helpers, as well as waiters and waitresses, helping her.

"Here you go!" she said cheerfully, placing the plates down on their table and grinning. A cup off yogurt fell onto the table, without even tipping slightly. "I'll be back in a minute with your drinks. Orange juice, milk, coffee, tea...what would you like, miss Misty? I know what Ash wants." She winked at her son, who promptly picked up a scone, pulling it into his mouth and devouring it, teeth crunching through it easily.

"Mm...a cup of tea, please, Delia." Misty answered, slightly startled by the sudden question. She grabbed a bagel, gnawing on it as Delia strolled out of sight. "Your mother sure...overdoes it, doesn't she?"

"Well..." Ash started nervously. "I guess...she wanted to impress you." He hesitated, then said, "This is delicious, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Misty said cheerfully, scooping up some scrambled eggs on her fork, thrusting it into her mouth. "Mm...that tastes fantastic."

As they ate, they didn't even notice Delia dropping their drinks off, engaged in deep conversation. Miraculously, they made their ways all the way through the meal, eating every last crumb. When they were finished, Ash grinned over at her, clutching his stomach and groaning.

There would be no sex that night, that was for sure.

**x x x**

Three nights later, the two lay in bed, looking over at each other. Misty sighed, reaching out to stroke his raven hair, running her fingers through the silk-like hair. Ash smirked, reaching over to pull her closer, gripping her bare shoulders.

"Ash..." she whispered, breath warm against his face. "I really want..." She blushed. "I really want to have sex with you, Ash. I want your cock in my wetness, I want your cum in me, I want..." She swallowed. "The point is...do you want it, too?"

"Yes, Mist," Ash growled against her forehead. "I want to fuck you so bad. I want you so much right now, Misty. You kept me waiting." There was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he threw off the covers, sitting up and unzipping his pants. "So now I'm gonna make you pay."

Misty smiled as he pinned her to the bed, hands flying everywhere he could touch. She wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Strip me, Ash," she whispered. "But not yourself, just yet. I want something special from you. Actually..." Her face reddened again. "Two things."

"Alright, little pet," he hissed, undoing the buttons on her shirt and yanking it off, throwing it on the floor, leaving the only thing covering her chest her bra, which was see-through. _That_ surely didn't cover anything up... "You dirty little girl," he snarled, undoing that as well, freeing her breasts. They weren't really that trapped, though.

"Now my lower section," Misty advised, watching as he tore her pants off, then her knickers. Oh, god, she was already wet. "Now, Ash..." She smiled seductively. "Suck my nipples. Get that milk all into your mouth, I want you to have it."

He did as she asked, lips finding her nipple, sucking on it gently. Milk dribbled into his prepared mouth. He wanted cum and milk. And love. "Ash..." Her nipples were hardening, right in his mouth.

"Ash," she whispered, feeling his erection through his pants. "Now run your tongue through my folds. My cunt needs your tongue. _Now_, Ash." she added, spotting hesitation in his eyes. He shrugged it off, lowering his head to her crotch, licking his lips at the deliciousness of her vagina. It was dripping wet already...he'd turned her on when they were only a few minutes into sex.

His tongue plunged into her pink slit, running through her folds, lapping up that delicious wet cunt. She moaned, pushing his head down further. "Oh, Ash!" she groaned, feeling her climax coming...already. She was turned on so easily...

"Ash, I'm about to..." She screeched as her cum splattered onto his tongue. "Oh, that was fucking fantastic, Ash." She took a minute to catch her breath, leaning back onto the pillows and moaning while Ash swallowed her cum. "Now you strip," she managed, staring at the man before her as he stripped down, tearing off his clothes and dropping them over the side of the bed.

"You've already had a taste of my cock," Ash growled. "Let's get right to the fucking. I'll be gentle, 'kay?" he asked, seeing the fear in her eyes. "If you want me to stop, tell me, Mist."

"Alright, Ash," she muttered, closing her eyes as he carefully slipped his erection inside of her wetness, gazing up at her face as he slipped inside, deeper and deeper by the second.

"Misty," he whispered, holding her carefully down as he caught tears glisten in the corners of her eyes. "Are you alright?" He pulled out, and she grinned, wiping the tears away cheerfully.

"Of course I'm alright, Ash!" she said happily, leaning back and smiling. "Now that you've broken my virginity, pound into me so hard I'll scream."

He glanced up at her, blinking confusedly, but deciding to follow her commands. He positioned himself above her, slipping his cock inside easily, then sliding it back out. He didn't pound into her as fast and hard as possible, but it was a start. His thrusts were easy and small, but with each thrust, he got deeper and deeper. The man pulled her closer, thrusts becoming harder and deeper, going faster and faster. Finally she was groaning, holding his head and pushing it forward onto her breasts, burying his face in her tits.

"God, Ash, don't stop!" she yelled, nearing her climax. Cum spilled from her vagina onto his now slippery cock, still rock hard as it pounded into her. "Ash! Fuck me, fuck me! Cum in me, Ash, cum in me!"

He moaned against her breasts, emptying his cum inside her, holding her carefully as they both leaned back, filled with warmth...mostly from the sex, although it could have been their love as well, burning hot and scorching to the touch. Ash stroked her red hair, watching slow tears fell from her eyes.

"Are you okay, Misty?"

She wiped them away, still smiling. "Yes. It was just so fantastic...that it hurt. I'm sorry, Ash."

He smiled, hugging her carefully, making sure not to make contact with her vagina. "It's okay, Misty."

Just before they were ready to fall asleep, Misty reached for her lover's hand. "I love you, Ash."

Ash smiled, grabbing her hand. "Love you too, Mist."

**[ Well, I think that was fine. I tried to make Misty being a virgin realistic, but...I've only had sex once or twice, the first time when I was like 15. I didn't want it, but at least he used a condom. Anyway, please review! I'd be glad to hear your feedback. ]**


End file.
